


Music Expresses That Which Cannot Be Put Into Words and Cannot Remain Silent

by TaoAndThen



Series: Roots and Wings: The Extra Goodies Collection [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Same-Sex Marriage, Songfic, Team as Family, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaoAndThen/pseuds/TaoAndThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in June, Ashwang posted a songfic challenge and I decided to jump on the bandwagon!  It follows my "Roots and Wings" series, and I'm dedicating this to my readers 'cause you guys are my inspiration to keep writing this series.  I'm so happy that you guys enjoy it so much, so here's a little prezzie just for you all :)  Multiple chapters for all the primary pairings and characters :)</p><p>(Title is a quote by Victor Hugo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awest000000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awest000000/gifts), [Aurelie (NowImJustSomebodyThat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowImJustSomebodyThat/gifts), [Halberdier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halberdier/gifts), [sgflutegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/gifts), [starlordspacejesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlordspacejesus/gifts), [Mangakoibito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangakoibito/gifts), [chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos/gifts).



> 1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/random.  
> 3.Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays.  
> 4.Do five of these, then post them.
> 
> Danielle/Loki, "Growing Pains" era, not in chronological order
> 
> (Chapter name is derived from Danielle's disdain for showing her feelings, and a deleted scene from the Avengers between Loki and Thor where Loki stabs Thor and says "Sentiment")

**1) “Everything”, Michael Bublé**

It all happened in slow motion. Her last words, the door closing behind her, the sound of her footsteps becoming quieter as she walked further away from the room. The first few seconds of the eight years ahead of him felt longer than the eight year sentence itself. It still had yet to fully sink in that she was leaving, and it was even harder to believe that within minutes she would be gone.

The greater the distance between them grew the more Loki felt a piece of him eroding away, leaving behind an emptiness greater than the abyss beyond the borders of Asgard, an abyss he was all too familiar with. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there staring at the door as if doing so would open it, a smiling Danielle on the other end. By the time he snapped out his stupor darkness began to settle on the Asgardian horizon. The setting sun and growing emptiness in the skies above bore an uncanny resemblance to the emptiness he felt inside now that the only spark in his life had faded out. He knew these eight Midgardian years were the prime opportunity to rebuild himself from the debris of his existential crisis, but it was hard to take those first steps when the hand that pulled him out was no longer there to hold. He questioned her application of the Abraxas interpretation as a comparable metaphor for the two of him; feeling so incomplete left him wondering- was she his other half, or his everything?

* * *

**2) “Please Don’t Leave Me”, P!nk**

Danielle stared at her bedroom ceiling, arms folded behind her head. As daunting and overwhelming as the upcoming trial with her parents was she found herself more concerned with her argument only a few hours earlier, a night which was supposed to be devoted to parent-teacher conferences. The alcohol was out of her system and her consciousness was no longer clouded; despite the fact that she had returned to the world of common sense and intelligence her head was floating. The very thought of Loki stirred up a mix of emotions in her, the blend of which created a blur of confusion and a headache comparable to an out of body experience.

Why was she so passionate about seeing him make amends, namely with himself? What did she gain from seeing him face his inner demons? Nothing. Why did she wish him luck? She owed him no courtesy. She rolled over onto her side to check the time. 1:52 AM. Groaning in frustration, she sat up and rubbed her heavy eyelids. She was exhausted but the argument she instigated hours earlier with him kept playing in her head like a broken record, and consequently kept her awake. So many words had been exchanged but it wasn’t the harsh tones or verbal stabs they threw at each other which stood out, almost haunted her, and caused her to constantly question her role and motivation. It was the desperate undertone in his voice when he asked her what he should do next. It was the way he reminded her of a child lost at night who feared the dark, and the way she wished she could be a shadow behind him to show the dark was nothing to fear, a shadow to show he wasn’t alone in this. She felt as though any loss he may encounter was somehow her loss as well. It wasn’t just a desire to see him through his test on earth, it was a desire to see him. And the argument left her inexplicably afraid that the ‘privilege’ had been rescinded. Any loss of his felt like hers as well, but the idea of losing his growing presence in her life felt far more threatening.

 _Fuck Danielle…Who cares if he’s gone? Let him run off and get his shit together. You don’t need to hold his hand while he tries._ She sighed and dropped her forehead into her hands. “Yeah,” she whispered, feeling as if she were correcting a stranger. “Yeah I do.” She glanced up at the open spaces between her sprawled fingertips. Something was supposed to be there.

* * *

**3) “Say (All I Need)”, OneRepublic**

The name echoed in his head for the duration of the class period. Danielle Rogers-Stark. She was a negligible distance away from him. He could feel her deep blue eyes watching him intensely. Of all the people why would the Odin curse him with her presence? He could think of no greater punishment; the thought of returning to the Asgardian dungeon prison became more and more appealing by the second.

  
Everything happens for a reason so there was no doubt a purpose for this. But what? A challenge issued? Was she but one of many obstacles he would face in his time posing as a human? Was her presence a warning or a form of scrutiny? Regardless of what it was one thing was for certain- he found himself feeling oddly fascinated by the possibilities of where her place was on the road ahead of him. What could she have to offer, if anything at all? Despite the detrimental consequences a heavy interaction with the girl could instigate he was determined to find out.

“Ms. Rogers-Stark, could I have a word with you?”

* * *

**4) “Piano Man”, Billy Joel**

Everything about the sight of her was like an invitation. The way she moved her hands when she spoke, the shape her lips took whenever she formed a verbal utterance, the sparkling sunrise in her eyes, the soft sunset in her smile, the melodious voice, and the silver diction formed by it. Everything about Danielle was a constant reminder of the biting loneliness and how every hindrance which stood in the way of her was slowly being alleviated by Danielle herself.

As bizarre and contradictory as it sounded knowing that she too was alone provided consolation; there was no better company for a lonely soul than another one. It was a reminder that being alone didn’t always equal loneliness, and after having just seen Danielle manipulate Sigyn into orchestrating her own death he was one step closer to being able to accept that invitation. There would be an inevitable wait considering her age, but there was no harm in putting in an RSVP and enjoying her company until she was able to accept. And nothing, not even the wait, kept him from taking in the way she moved her hands when she spoke, the shape her lips took whenever she formed a verbal utterance, the sparkling sunrise in her eyes, the soft sunset in her smile, the melodious voice, and the silver diction formed by it.

* * *

**5) “Fast Car”, Tracy Chapman**

Not only did she feel like a stranger in her own home, but she felt like a stranger in her own bedroom. She had been stripped of whatever sense of belonging she had when she was with Loki. When he was posing as a human she looked forward to going to school, when she was dying in prison he was a daydream to help pass the time and distract her from the pain, and when she was in Asgard she had a sense of direction and control of her life. She knew the first night back on earth, the first night of the eight year separation, would be the longest and hardest to endure. But Danielle didn’t expect to feel as though she had entered a state of psycho-spiritual stasis. She wasn’t going to being slowly walking forward, she was going to be crawling along the ground scraping and bruising her exposed skin.

She didn’t know which was worse, the reality she had lost or the torment caused by the fantasies she used to try and fill the gaps. She imagined that the Asgardian sun never rose and she could spend forever in his room, with no trial ahead to fret over. She imagined her family never learned of their secret connection and she finished out the school year with the chance to see him every afternoon, their supposed student-teacher encounters having become their inside joke. She imagined that Odin never forced them to separate for eight years and after his trial she stayed in Asgard, not with the intention of remaining in the realm of the Gods but in his company. And should either of them ever be struck by wanderlust, a whim to wander to whenever they pleased and wherever they pleased, there wasn’t a thing in the Nine Realms that could stop them.


	2. All You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Steve, Tony, and Dani family and parenting chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/random.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays.  
> 4\. Do five of these, then post them.

Steve and Tony

**1) “When I Come Around”, Green Day**

Tony Stark had been called many things in life, many things he was able to shrug off.  Sleazy, a user, an addict, a man whore, sexist.  None of these things fazed him.  Most times he would respond with a smile and a ‘Thank you’ to take away all power the accuser thought they held over him.  But if there was one thing that not only broke through his walls but twisted his insides like fruit in a blender, it was being called a terrible parent.

“Daddy?  Why do people parade their stupidity?”  A school aged Danielle handed Tony a section from the morning newspaper after she finished putting her jacket and backpack on.  It was a letter to the editor concerning a previously published article about a sociological study on parenting styles.  It specifically cited Tony Stark as an example of someone ill-suited to be a dad, and how Danielle’s future would be in absolute jeopardy if not for Steve’s wholesome influence and strong sense of morality.  “Why are they judging you when they don’t know you?”

“They’re not judging me munchkin,” he explained as he set the paper on the island, then got down on his knees and zipped her jacket.  “They’re judging an image that they think is me.  Got your mittens?  It’s supposed to snow today.”  She pulled them out of her pockets, put them on, and flexed her hands.  “Charging my repulsors!” she announced heroically.  He smiled and ruffled her hair.  “You show those villains who’s boss.  Better hurry downstairs.  Pepper should be here soon to drop you off on her way to work.”  She nodded.  “OK.  You ignore those people, got it?  They don’t know what they’re talking about.  You’re the best daddy ever.  I would know.  Bye!”  She waved before running off to the elevator to meet up with her ride downstairs.  After she left Tony looked at the paper again and rolled his eyes.  “Put her future in jeopardy huh?  Well fuck you too buddy.”  He tossed it aside and started up the coffee maker, knowing Steve would return from his morning run soon.  He wasn’t one for caffeine consumption but the clouds yielded the promise of heavy snow and it was quite chilly out, and Tony was overdue for his latest fix anyway.  As if on cue Steve entered the room just as the pot finished filling, and Tony felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Ew, you’re all sweaty and gross,” he pretended to complain, looking over his shoulder with a slight grin.  Steve rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder.  “Shut up and give me a kiss.”  With mock innocence and a forced blush he dramatically whispered, “Oh captain, my captain.”  Tony leaned back and pressed his lips to Steve’s.  Still in his embrace Tony poured for Steve and himself, resting his elbows on the countertop as he drank quietly.  Steve kept an arm around him as he raised an eyebrow suspiciously as he drank.  “This is usually the part where you make a joke about being bent over and then proposition me.”  Tony snickered.  “Didn’t think I had to.  Figured it would be implied by now.”  Steve set down his cup, still holding onto his husband and put his free hand on Tony’s forehead.  “You must’ve come down with something if you’re passing up an opportunity like that.”

“Just a little ticked right now.”

“Dani was in a bit of a foul mood when I saw her downstairs.  She looked ready to punch a wall.  Related?”  Tony snorted in amusement.  “Seriously?  She’s that angry over it?”  He shook his head.  “She was reading the paper **again** like the weird little seven-year-old she is and saw some letter to the editor that mentioned me and my...‘Toxic presence which could only be countered by that of his husband’s ethical parenting style.  I fear the child’s future may be in jeopardy.’  Pissed her off I guess.”  The blond blinked in surprise.  “That’s ridiculous.”

“…is it?” he asked dubiously.  It was a rare moment when Tony ever expressed a blow to his self-esteem, or even the slightest lack thereof.  “Seven years later I still find myself wondering if I’m cut out to be a dad.  I can teach her all about electrical engineering like there’s no tomorrow, but I’m not exactly a role model for her.”

“How are you not a role model for Dani?” Steve asked with curious concern.  Tony shrugged.  “I don’t have the most flattering history babe.”  Steve sighed and began rubbing his tense shoulders.  “Have you ever heard the saying ‘Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future’?  You’re being far too self-critical Tony.  You said it yourself, it’s your history.  Behind you.”

“So?  You think she’ll be thrilled to learn about how her dad used to be an alcoholic womanizer?  The latter of which I’m not particularly proud of because girls have cooties.”

“Maybe not, no, but I think she’ll be thrilled to see just how you’ve come around since then.  Don’t tell me you’re comparing the two of us.”

“It’s hard not to,” he grumbled.

“Honestly, I think you’re a better role model for that reason.  Let’s pretend Dani develops some terrible habits of her own like, God forbid, a drug addiction.  I can scold and lecture her to my heart’s content, but only you could show some empathy which would be more helpful to her in the long run.  And, past aside, you’re the only one out of the two of us who can show her everything she’ll need to know about being a CEO, help her with her math homework when she’s in the higher grades, and teach her all about electrical engineering like there’s no tomorrow.”

“…and I can fly.”

* * *

Steve and Danielle

**2) “Hall of Fame”, The Script and will.i.am**

“Can’t you talk him out of it?”

“Dani, it’s just one TV interview.  You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t care about ‘being fine’.  I care about giving people the wrong impression…like, I dunno, making them think I give a shit.”  She peered up from the book she was buried in and glanced at her father.  “You know that’s not me.”  He nodded slowly.  “I do.  But part of being Tony’s Starks daughter is the occasional public appearance.  I hate it too.  But I still do it.”  The fourteen-year-old groaned and returned to reading.  “Fuck it.  I won’t do it.”

“Danielle, listen.”  Steve sat on her bed and watched her as she pretended to ignore him, lounging on the bay window.  “No one says you have to do this forever.  You’re free to stop these public appearances when you’re a little older and have other things to focus on like school and inheriting your dad’s company.”

“Which I’m SOOOOOOOOOOOO looking forward to,” she replied curtly.  “I’m not a fricken’ Avenger or celebrity.”

“No, but you’re still famous.  What is it that you hate so much about these occasional public appearances?  Aside from the expectations of others?”

“What the hell do I have to offer?”  She set her book down.  “Honestly?  People just wanna see the main attraction because the circus is in town.  It’s not Danielle Rogers-Stark they care about.  It’s the test tube baby, the daughter of Iron Man and Captain America, it’s the kid with a gay dad and bisexual father, it’s the kid being raised by the Avengers.  No one gives a shit about me.  I’m not famous.  The things that I’m famous for are famous.  I belong in a fucking freakshow, not on Conan O’Brien.”

“First of all, you don’t belong in a freakshow.  People don’t just see you as a ‘test tube baby’ or a child raised by superheroes.  The last time you made a public appearance was at a movie premiere in Hollywood.  And when you were interviewed you mentioned that you read the book the movie was based on, and then talked about your expectations and hopes for the theatrical adaptation.  That was all the interview consisted of.  Nothing else.”

“So?”

“So that’s what people are going to remember you for.  If you don’t make these occasional appearances then yes, you will go down in history as the ‘test tube baby’.  But when you open up a little, show people what makes you tick, what you love, that’s what you’ll be remembered for.”

“I’ll be remembered for being a bookworm.  Flattering.”

“Better than a ‘test tube baby’.”

“…can I at least wear jeans?”

* * *

Tony and Danielle

**3) “Waking Up in Vegas”, Katy Perry**

“Hey dad?  Ya know how I’m turning sixteen in a few months?”  Danielle leaned against the door of the lab, a bookmarked anthology of Punjabi Sufi poetry in her hands.  “You aren’t planning anything huge for me, are you?”

“Of course I am,” he replied, surprised by her question as he looked up from the digital schematic for the latest Iron Man suit he was working on.  “Why?”  She rolled her eyes.  “Come on, you know I hate stuff like that.  Not to mention the paparazzi is gonna go nuts following us around and I don’t wanna deal with that.  What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Vegas,” he said simply and returned to his work.  Her jaw dropped.  “What?  Vegas?!  Are you serious?  What in the hell made you think I’d wanna go to Vegas?!”

“Because I like to think that you carry my genetic material, and if you do then you’d want to go to Vegas.”

“Right, because I love wasting my time at casinos and seeing showgirls who look like friggin’ peacocks and doing hardcore drugs and drinking.  That’s how I love spending my time.  I’m just like you as an adolescent.”  Tony paused, blinking in contemplation as he recalled all of his Vegas escapades.

“On second thought, how does Chuck E Cheese sound?”

“Horrible.  I’m too tall for the tubes.  Hold up, why the change of heart?  What did _you_ do in Vegas?”

“Better question.  What didn’t I do?”

 She stood in silent contemplation.  “You got married for a day by an Elvis impersonator, didn’t you?” she asked raising an eyebrow.  Tony said nothing.

* * *

Steve, Tony, and Danielle

**4) “Running Around in My Dreams”, Tyrone Wells**

“No, I don’t want another princess story!” five-year-old Danielle whined, folding her arms over her chest.  “I hate princess stories.”

Steve, who was sitting on her bedside, looked up at a clueless Tony who threw his arms up the air.  “Then what do you want?” the inventor asked, losing his patience.  Sometimes getting Danielle to go to sleep was a nightmare.  She hugged her Iron Man plushie and frowned.  “Why do all the stories have a princess waiting for a prince?  Why can’t the princess save the day?  Why is the princess waiting for her true love to come find her?  Why can’t the prince be waiting for the princess to ‘sweep him off his feet’?”

“Dani,” Steve began, “a lot of fairy tales were written in a time when women weren’t…seen as equal to men.  They were seen as weaker and incapable of being independent.  They always needed a man to come save them.”

“But it doesn’t work that way!  Princes can save princes, princesses can save princesses, and princesses can save princes!  Make up a story about a princess who saves a prince.”  She huffed.  “No more stories about weak, needy princesses.  If I were a princess, the prince would be waiting for me to save the day.”

“Oh really?” Tony laughed.  She nodded.  “That’s right.”  Tilting his head to the side Steve offered her a challenge.  “Then you tell the story.  How does Princess Danielle save the prince?”

“First, it’s Princess Dani.  No formal talk,” she said shaking her head and waving her hand.  “That’s also stupid.  The prince would be sad and lonely because, even though he’s a prince, no one cares about what he thinks or feels.  Because you see, there’s another prince.  And everyone thinks the other prince is stronger and smarter and more handsome.  So the prince is really sad and lonely and unhappy, and he runs away.  And he thinks that no one will miss him.  But that’s when I appear.  I, Princess Dani, find the prince but he has no idea that anyone is looking for him because he thinks no one cares and no one noticed he’s missing.  But I did."  She pressed a thumb against her chest proudly.  "And after I find the prince I don’t save him from an evil witch or a monster or anything stupid like that.  This is real life shit.”

“Danielle…” her father warned.  “Language.”

“Fine.  This is real life poop.  And so I, Princess Dani, make the prince go back to the kingdom and I tell the other prince that everyone loves and the king that they’re both stupid and being mean to the prince.  And so the king and the other prince apologize but the prince doesn’t care anymore, because I did him a favor.  He just cares about what I did because no one else has ever been nice to him.  So then he’s happy, and that makes me happy because I wanted him to be happy, and we fall in love and get married.  The end.”  Tony opened his mouth to speak, hesitated, and then asked, “Has Thor told you any stories recently?”  She quickly shook her head.  “I hate his stories.  He’s always mean to his brother.  I don’t wanna hear that.”

“Then how did you…?  No, never mind.  Ignore me.”  After finally putting her to bed Tony pulled Steve aside.  “What the hell was that?  Seriously, what the fuck?!” he hissed.  “Am I just being paranoid or did that sound a lot like…you-know-who?”

“I think you’re just being paranoid,” Steve replied slowly.  “Dani, she’s certainly compassionate and confrontational when need be.  I think she was just drawing from her own ideal fairy tale romance and put her personality into it.  Think about it.  Someone who’s confident and happy wouldn’t catch her attention.  Someone in need on the other hand…She would pick up on that and want to do everything she could to fix the situation.  She's like you in that respect, remember?  She fixes things.”

“Don’t give her a ‘type’ Steve, she’s five.  And never dating or getting married.  But…”  He put his hands on his hips and shook his head.  “That story sounded a little too familiar.”

“She was just making it up.  Maybe she took some inspiration from what she knows about you-know-who.  She does get into fights with Thor about what happened to his brother.  Maybe she used him as an archetype.  You’re acting like she’s going to go and ‘sweep Loki off his feet’ when she’s older.  Doesn’t that sound a little ridiculous once you hear it aloud?”

“…yeah.  Yeah, she was probably just inspired by a real life story of royalty and princes she knew.  Dani and Loki…"  He tried to hold back his laughter so as not to wake Danielle up.  "You're right.  That sounds completely insane.  Not even in a parallel universe.  Also I think I just threw up a little.”

* * *

Danielle alone

**5) “All Star”, Smash Mouth**

Ever since she was a child Danielle’s family, particularly her parents, told her that she could be whatever she wanted when she grew up.  Initially she intended on being the Hulk but quickly had to shed that dream upon learning that she would need to expose herself to heavy levels of gamma radiation for that to come to fruition.  After that she wanted to be a spy like Clint and Natasha until she was informed that she would have to take orders and spy at the behest of others; in other words do one of her least favorite things, take orders.  Next she decided that, just like Thor, she would be a Goddess of Asgard only to have her young heart broken when informed that was simply impossible.  She refused however to be like her parents.  Someday she would be CEO but Stark Industries would undergo some radical changes when it was hers (not to mention she refused to be in the spotlight as much as Tony), and no matter how many times her father dropped hints she would never join the military.  Danielle didn’t know what she wanted to be, but she knew what she didn’t want to be.

Granted she was only twelve but there was a great deal of pressure on her to be something great considering her heritage and environment she grew up in.  Every member of her family had a unique set of talents and abilities they honed over the years, whereas Danielle felt cursed with the genetic techniques bestowed upon her.  She had no intention of using her powers, much preferring the prospect of uncovering and strengthening skills of her own.  She sat on her bay window curled up underneath a blanket with a copy of Li Yuk-Sa’s _Green Grapes_ in her hands.  As much as she loved reading she didn’t want to become an author of any variety, nor a literary critic.  She thought about opening a Chinese restaurant until she realized the menu would comprise solely of beef lo mein, which would hardly turn a profit.  Aside from reading and beef lo mein there wasn’t much else Danielle was passionate about.

That is, until she remembered one of the things she admired the most about her dad and father.  They weren’t just Avengers, they were people who even in their day-to-day helped others.  They had saved and changed countless lives with and without the armor or the shield.  Danielle had few if any friends and as she aged she lost more with each day, as if she carried a social equivalent of the bubonic plague.  But that became her inspiration.  Her father was once just ‘a kid from Brooklyn’ with almost every physical ailment imaginable and pathetic stature.  Despite that nothing deterred him from living out his dream of joining the armed forces, and now he was a national icon and super hero.  Her dad was a man who’s name said it all, for better or for worse.  Regardless he weathered the criticisms and insults and went about his work, continuing to maintain his long standing reputation as a scientific and mathematical genius.  Her family already offered their unconditional support; it was her peers to whom she had to show exactly what she was capable of.  She still didn’t know what that was and she still had plenty of time to figure it out.  She dog-eared the page she was on and set the book down, pressing her forehead against the window and watched the busy city below, and then glanced up at the sky above.  The light pollution bothered her because it prevented her from seeing the stars, a privilege reserved for the few times her father had taken her camping in the Adirondacks.  She cracked a small smile. 

“That’s me,” she said quietly to herself, running her fingers along the cool glass of her window.  “You might not be able to see me but I’m still there, and when you can finally see me –someday- I’ll be something incredible.  Just like the stars.”  Giggling she added in a faux-haughty voice, “I’ll be so incredible even all of Asgard will know my name.”


	3. Sugar and Spice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/random.  
> 3.Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays.  
> 4.Do five of these, then post them.
> 
> Pepper/Natasha from the GP era (not in any particular chronological order).

**1) “All Those Pretty Lights”, Andrew Belle**

Natasha furiously slammed her bedroom door behind her and threw her jacket haphazardly across her room, destination nowhere.  After returning from Asgard she and Pepper finally had the chance to go on that first date, the thought of which was the only thing that kept her going after Danielle had been kidnapped and killed.  But not only was it their first date, it was her first date.  She adored and respected Pepper but felt awkward more than words could say.  She had little to contribute to conversation as her work was confidential and everything else she could think of was related to her dark past, which certainly wasn’t table conversation.  She had royally botched any chance for a second date after either saying too little or too much about the wrong thing.

She shook her head and dropped down onto her bed, hugging her pillow and sighing deeply.  The first time she took what felt like the ultimate risk, even greater than Budapest, she screwed up.  She went into restaurant confident and sexy, and left feeling like an absolute hot mess with nothing to offer someone like her.  She was about to turn her light out until she heard a buzzing sound in her jacket pocket.  She retrieved it and pulled out her phone, pleasantly surprised but anxious beyond all reason to see Pepper was calling her. 

“Hello?” she managed through half a stutter.  “Hi Natasha.  I didn’t wake you, did I?”  The spy shook her head.  “No, no you didn’t.”  She heard a sigh of relief on the other end.  “Good.  I was hoping to catch you before you went to sleep.  I couldn’t help but notice that you seemed a little…mentally absent for lack of better words tonight.” 

_Congratulations Natal’ya, you can’t even keep your composure over a simple dinner date._   “Sorry about that.  I just felt like a fish out of water I suppose.” 

“I noticed.  Perhaps a fancy restaurant wasn’t the best idea for a first date.  But if you’re not opposed to a second one I was thinking, since I’m swamped with work right now, that I’ll tackle it and hopefully once the New Year’s celebration in Times Square rolls around…we could go together?  I know it’s three weeks away but-” 

“Yes.  Yes, absolutely, yes.”  She could hear the smile in Pepper’s voice when she responded.  “Great.  Fantastic.  Um…I know it’s late but what are you doing right now?” 

_I thought she was about to ask what I was wearing._ “I was going to go to sleep to try and forget about tonight because I thought I completely ruined the dinner date.  Why?” 

“Well I did manage to finish up a good portion of the work I need to have ready for the rest of the week and…The date doesn’t have to end with dinner, you know.” 

She raised an eyebrow.  “Pepper, it’s almost ten.  What could we possibly do at this hour?” 

“We’ll find something I’m sure.  CEOs don’t exactly have a bedtime and if I had to take a guess…someone in ‘your field’ doesn’t have one either since you’re almost always ‘on call’, so to speak.”  Natasha broke into a broad grin.  “Sounds like an adventure.  I’ll pick you up in twenty.” 

“No need.  Now hurry up, the car is running.”  Natasha furrowed her brow in confusion and went to window.  She pushed the curtains aside and peered down at the streets below.  Pepper was parked in front of the tower, leaning against her car and grinning, her strawberry blonde hair shimmering underneath the streetlights.  “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she muttered looking rather flustered and gulped nervously.  “I…um…I’ll be right down.” 

“Good.  See you soon.”  Natasha hung up and closed the curtain, stepping back and still in disbelief.  “CEOs really do plan for everything,” she said quietly to herself as she gathered her jacket. 

* * *

  **2) “Free”, Natalia Kills, will.i.am**

“OK Dani, be **brutally** honest with me.  The red one or the black one?  I like the sequin pattern on the black one but it’s short.  Does that make me look easy or desperate?  And the red one is very flattering, but is it too tight?  What kind of message does that send?” 

“That you’re clueless when it comes to what to wear on a date,” the teen grinned as Natasha deliberated between a black dress and a red dress for her date with Pepper that night.  She held up each over herself, standing in front of one of the mirrors near the changing rooms.  “You’re getting way too caught up in this.  Just wear something that feels comfortable and makes you look, in your opinion, drop dead gorgeous.  The problem with this society is women are conditioned to base their understanding of beauty and sex appeal on what others will think of their appearance, generally men because it’s so fucking heteronormative.  Screw that.  Wear something you think makes you look pretty, but also makes you feel pretty.  The appearance is only so relevant.  I doubt Pepper will care if your knees are showing, and I HIGHLY doubt she’ll think you’re desperate.  She’s probably more nervous than you since she’s just coming out and you’ve known since you were what, thirteen?” 

“Fifteen,” she corrected as she continued to compare.  She sighed dejectedly.  “Who am I kidding?  They both look **terrible**.” 

“Black is better than red.  Hair color.”  Danielle shook her head to emphasize her point.  “Too much red.  That’s why I don’t wear yellow often.  And black is classy, elegant.  Red is generally more so associated with passion and sex.  Except in ancient Egypt where it’s the color of evil and chaos because it’s associated with the desert and by extension the God Set.  Might wanna save that for your second date.” 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her, roughly translating to ‘What kind of woman do you take me for?’.  Danielle just shrugged it off.  “Passion and sex?  Really?  That explains the Iron Man suit color scheme,” she laughed before putting the dresses on the return rack.  She sat down next to Danielle who was sunk down in her chair with one leg folded over the other, a biography on Sophocles in her hands.  

“I never thought I’d be fretting over what to wear on a date.  A real date that is, not going undercover,” she added quietly.  Danielle shrugged.  “Doubt you’re the only one,” she replied nonchalantly before Natasha returned to browsing.  She pulled her buzzing phone out of her pocket to answer Pepper’s text asking for Danielle’s advice on what to wear that evening. 

* * *

**3) “Can’t Make You Love Me”, Britney Spears**

“ _Pepper_?” Clint gasped.  “As in Pepper Potts, our teammate and roommate’s _ex-girlfriend_?”  Natasha shrugged as she leaned back in her desk chair, bringing a spoonful of ice cream to her lips.  “Like he’d raise a fuss over that.”

“I know but…I didn’t see that one coming.  Why Pepper?”  Clint, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, slushie in hand, leaned forward.  After taking Danielle to the mall with Pepper to help her prepare for the hearing with Senator Stern, Natasha stopped at an ice cream joint for some comfort food and decided to grab something for Clint; it was the only incentive she could think of to get him to talk with her about what was still a very touchy subject for him.  She shrugged again.  “I don’t really know.  She’s smart, successful, doesn’t need to rely on others to accomplish her goals, hard-working…”

“Doesn’t really sound like girlfriend material to me,” he replied, tongue a bright shade of red.  “Won’t she be too busy running a company to date?” 

“I asked her out and she didn’t decline.” 

“She didn’t say yes either,” he pointed out as he began chewing on his straw.  She sighed as she finished her confection, then set down the empty cup and tapped her fingers on her desktop.  “I know.  That’s all I’ve been able to think about since we left the mall.  And my job isn’t exactly the most accommodating when it comes to having a personal life.  Not to mention I have no idea what she could possibly see in me.  I’m a born and bred assassin.” 

“Whoa, whoa, time out Tash.”  He set his bottle down on the floor and then made a T-shape with his hands.  “Now you’re being ridiculous.  Sure, you can’t make her love you, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t give her the privilege of getting the chance to try.”  She burst out laughing.  “The privilege?  When are you gonna get over that little crush of yours?” 

“When I do.  In the meantime, go for it.  Where’s your unwavering confidence?  Your drive?  Your iron will?” 

“Crying in a corner somewhere.”  He sighed and hung his head.  “You’re being effing ridiculous,” he repeated.  “And impossible.  Knock it off with this self-deprecating crap or she’ll definitely be turned off.  Confidence is hot.  Universal truth.  Just because she didn’t say yes doesn’t mean she won’t.  She’s still in the coming out process, isn’t she?  And you’re…scary.  Maybe she feels a little intimidated that someone like you would express interest in her.”  He returned to his cherry flavored drink.  She nodded slowly.  “Yeah, maybe.  And how am I scary?” 

“One word.  Budapest.” 

* * *

**4) “The Little Girl”, John Michael Montgomery**

“Natasha?” Pepper asked quietly as she stepped out of bathroom, having just brushed her teeth and blow dried her strawberry blonde hair, now ready to go to bed.  She was surprised to see the bedroom across the hall was empty and heard footsteps downstairs.  She went down to kitchen and Natasha leaning against the countertop, arms folded across her chest.  Her blue eyes were glazed over and unreadable.  Gulping she looked up at Pepper. 

“Dani is going to be away from the person she’s crazy about for eight years.  And that person tried to kill us, to destroy Earth as we know it, and to claim it for himself.  But he changed.  I don’t know how she did it, but she helped him change.  What I don’t understand is why I’m the one who feels like, despite everything I’ve done to clear my ledger, I’m still in that room.” 

“What room?”  She slowly walked up to her and put her hands on her cheeks.  “Hey, I’m talking to you,” she said softly, trying to keep her attention.  “What’s wrong?” 

“Something else I don’t understand is how he could so easily come to terms with everything he did, to try and get his act together.  And everything he did, he did out of his own accord.  He was never brainwashed as a child, trained to be an assassin, only to have his entire life and way of thinking come completely undone because of the mercy of one man.  He was someone who lost everything and then found it again.  Not someone who never had anything to begin with and then found everything she was missing, but still end up feeling…off-kilter.” 

“I _highly_ doubt all is well in his life right now _just because_ of Dani.  Why are you comparing yourself to him?”  Natasha, still wearing her ‘work clothes’, put a gloved palm on Pepper’s smooth, gentle hand.  “I never told you about that room, did I?  It isn’t exactly table conversation but I never thought it would come back to haunt me.  I thought it was behind me.  But looking back I think I just let it sit after joining S.H.I.E.L.D., never having to face it again.  I do now.  If I’m going to be with you then I should be just as open and honest with you the way Loki can be with Dani about all the things he’s done.  I need to stop hiding from the things I’ve done, or I might as well still be in that room.  The Red Room.”  Slowly Natasha dug up each and every skeleton she had buried in her closet, avoiding eye contact with Pepper all the while; she could only imagine the horrified expression on her face as she listened to her girlfriend’s history. 

Natasha abruptly stopped.  “After that I met Clint and…You can fill in the rest.”  Pepper put her hands on her upper back and pulled her closed, Natasha quickly returning the embrace as she dropped her cheek into Pepper’s shoulder. 

“You’re not in that room anymore,” she murmured. 

“Thank you for letting me out,” the red-head whispered. 

* * *

**5) “Hurricane”, Augustana**

Natasha had never been afraid to take risks before.  But every risk she had taken prior to her relationship with Pepper was something she could always predict the outcome of; she knew that she was stronger, smarter, and more capable than any enemy S.H.I.E.L.D. sent her off to terminate.  This was a risk she couldn’t gage by her wits or strength.  This was a risk she could gage by her heavy heartbeat, her quick breathing, and her sweaty palms. 

Six years.  They had been together for six marvelous, hectic, beautiful, insane, incredible, stressful years.  A little after two years they both needed a break as their respective jobs had become too demanding and they weren’t able to devote enough time to each other, but they made a promise that when the time was right they would resume as if they never separated.  They were most miserable seven months both women had ever endured.  Close to four years Natasha had been taken hostage during a mission and after coming home Pepper, though relieved, wasn’t sure if she could handle having to worry about her whenever she ‘went abroad’.  For reasons seemingly inexplicable Natasha’s field performance increased exponentially after that and never had she found herself in such a compromising situation again. 

She reached 3rd Avenue in Midtown, Manhattan.  It was a street she had walked down countless times but instead of feeling the comfort of a familiar place she felt like she was staring down a hurricane.  The sun seemed to setting at an unusually fast pace, as if encouraging her to move forward.  On shaky legs she carried herself to Pepper’s place.  All of the elements seemed to be urging her along; dark clouds began to gather overhead, yielding the promise of rain.  She was surprised to see the lights were on; Pepper usually wasn’t home until after eight and it was barely four.  Natasha had hoped she would have time to prepare in the setting she was going to take the greatest risk of her life but just as Stark Industries seemed to deprive her of her company, now it was doing the opposite.  She let herself in with the spare key Pepper gave her. 

“What are you doing here?” Pepper asked curiously, getting up from her living room couch to greet her girlfriend.  She put her hand over her mouth and sighed.  “That didn’t come out right.  I wasn’t expecting to see you until later, if at all today.  Did you know I was home already?”  Natasha leaned uneasily against the closed door behind her and shook her head.  “No.  I wanted some time to prepare.” 

“Prepare for what?” she asked somewhat excitedly after receiving a hug and a kiss, but Natasha seemed distant.  She cocked her head to the side and folded her arms over her chest.  “I know that look.  What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.  Nothing yet, at least.  Assuming it goes wrong.” 

“What goes wrong?” 

“I know these are supposed to be romantic and fantastical moments with rainbows and fireworks and a score by Hans Zimmer, and sadly I can’t give you all of that.  But I can give you this, and only pray to a God I just started to believe in on my way here that you’ll accept it.”  Natasha took a little velvety box out of her jacket pocket and opened it.  “I promise none of these are blood diamonds.  I actually collected them myself when I had to go to Africa last month.”  Peppers eyes widened and she put both hands over her mouth, eyes glossy.  “And I hope the Russian ‘bitter kiss’ tradition doesn’t influence your answer.” 

“I can’t answer something you haven’t asked me,” she murmured in disbelief as tears of happiness began to stream down her cheeks.  Natasha knew she would screw something up, but she didn’t think it would be the proposal itself.


	4. Match Made in a Helicarrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/random.  
> 3.Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays.  
> 4.Do five of these, then post them.
> 
> The Steve and Tony chapter, pre-dating the series :) First date? Wedding proposal? WEDDING (SHENANIGANS)?! FLUFF?! Your curiosity will be sated here...

**1) “The Mess I Made”, Parachute**

“Look, Pepper, I know this is awkward because I just dumped you, but you know me better than anyone else.  I’m in desperate need of your advice.  That asshole is driving me crazy because I feel like no matter what I do to show I want to be with him, I mess it up.”

“That’s probably because you do,” she said as politely as possible, resting her chin on her fist and elbow on her office desk.  Tony fell backwards onto his bed and ran his fingers through his hair, digitized touchpad hovering above him.  “You look like such a mess too,” she added concerned.

“Of course I do!  I’m losing sleep over this for God’s sake.  I can't focus on anything, I keep forgetting to eat...Will you come babysit me?”

“You look like you haven’t showered in days either.”

“Honestly, I don’t remember the last time I did.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Maybe your stench is what’s driving him away.  Look, I know it’s not your style but Steve is rather traditional.  Appeal to that and maybe it’ll show just how sincere and serious you are.”  He groaned.  “So what do I do?  Take him out for burgers instead of a fancy restaurant?”

“Sure, why not?  He is an all-American guy.  Also, you need to keep in mind that you’re both recovering from what happened in Manhattan, and not just physically speaking.  Plus he has a whole new world to adjust to.  I must admit I’m really surprised.  What attracted you to him in the first place?”  He shrugged.  “I don’t know and honestly I don’t care.  I feel like if I try to piece it apart and analyze it, it’ll take away from the thrill, the rush, the butterflies in the stomach, and all that sappy nonsense.”  She chuckled and shook her head.  “I have no words.  Listen, I need to get back to work but that’s the best advice I can come up with.  And for the love of all that’s holy **please** take a shower.  It’ll be hard to woo him if you smell like a dumpster.”  He stuck his tongue out at her before ending the call.  For the first time in who knows how many days Tony showered, washing away the heavy layer of grease and grime from the lab and anxiety-induced sweat courtesy of Steve’s presence and thoughts of him.  As he shook his short hair dry he heard a knock on his bedroom door.  “Just a second!” he called before answering it.  His heart skipped a beat when he saw a nervous looking Steve standing in his doorway.

“You aren’t as quiet as you might like to think you are,” he murmured, twirling his thumbs.  “Maybe I was a little too harsh in turning you down like that.  Pepper’s right though.  Adjusting to this world is a lot for me to take in right now.  I don’t know if I’m able to start dating.  Not just yet, anyway.  But if you’re willing to wait, give me some time, I’d love to go out with you sometime.”

Letting out a low laugh Tony replied, “This is uncharted territory for me.  Usually I’m the pursuer.  I feel oddly vulnerable right now.”

“Sorry for making you feel like that.  But if it counts for anything I do appreciate what you’ve done to try and get my attention, show your interest.  I didn’t express it at the time but I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and, well, despite how messy it started I think we could make something work.  I just need some time.”  He nodded slowly.  “Understandable.  I’m notorious for coming on a little too strong.”

“Gee, ya don’t say?”

* * *

**2) “When A Heart Breaks”, Ben Rector**

“There’s already someone else, isn’t there?”

“…is now really the time for this?”

“Considering your flight patterns were sloppy and your aim was pathetic yes, I think it is.  It’s interfering with your work performance, and that interferes with the safety of the rest of the team as well as the civilians.”

“Thanks for the self-esteem boost Cap.”  Iron Man hit the ground and opened his faceplate.  “Why is the breakup any concern of yours anyway?”

“We’re teammates.  And friends.  At least I like to think we are."  His tone softened.  "If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me.”

“No shit, pretty boy.  We live together.”

Letting out a frustrated sigh, debating whether or not the response was even worth it, Captain America finally said, “…that was my point, Tony.  If you need me I'm not hard to find.”

“Are you two coming or not?” Natasha called over her shoulder.  “Unless you’re sticking around for clean up, we’re done here.”

“Go on ahead, we’ll meet you four back at the tower.”  She shook her head and made her departure.  Returning his attention to Iron Man he said, “I’m no stranger to heartbreak so-”  A metallic hand was raised to silence him .

“Spare me the pity Rogers, I don’t need it.”

“It’s not pity, it’s empathy.  But there is someone else, isn’t there?  You already knew, you were just biding your time with Pepper.  She’s your best friend and it was a comfort zone until you found someone better.  Like…a guy.”  _That sounded better in my head._

“So I used her?  Wow.  You really know how to cheer a guy up.  If I ever need to talk you’ll be my go to.”  Captain America rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead, fearing an oncoming migraine.  “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then how did you mean it?” Iron Man snapped.

“It just came out poorly, alright?  I’m sorry.  Just…keep the offer in mind.  At the very least, keep it in mind.”

“Is that an order?” he asked sarcastically before closing his faceplate, en route to the tower.  The Avenger’s leader watched as he flew off and sighed.  “Well, at least no one can say I didn’t try,” he murmured to himself.  "Though I suppose pointing out the recent end a relationship isn't the best way to let someone know you're interested in them."

* * *

**3) “Slow”, Andy Grammar**

Much to everyone’s surprise Steve moved fast.  Tony came on strong, but once they got the ball rolling Steve was the one pushing it.  After a few months of dating he was the one who suggested considering taking their relationship ‘a step further’.

Natasha thought it was because he was old-fashioned; it wasn’t uncommon for people to marry straight out of high school or at a young age in Steve’s time.  Clint harkened it up to the two, after having been through so much in their respective romantic lives, finally having found the perfect match and they couldn’t help but move fast (not only want to, but felt it okay to do so).  Bruce, though slightly concerned that they may have been moving too soon in taking marriage into consideration, was also mindful of the fact that the two balanced each other out so perfectly to the point where it almost seemed too good to be true, like a bizarre fairy tale romance.  Thor, having hailed from a literally and metaphorically romanticized world, naturally anticipated and encouraged it.

It had been three months.  Steve, though still unaccustomed to the modern world as a whole, was quick to come to appreciate (or at the very least tolerate) the ways Tony liked to spoil him.  And come their three month anniversary he was determined to return the favor.  The two went out to the same restaurant they did for their first date.  It was Steve’s idea and he thought Tony might be suspicious as to why he picked that particular place but surprisingly, he wasn’t.

Evening rolled around.  Tony had taken Pepper’s advice and took Steve to a small burger joint in Brooklyn for their first date, one that had been around since Steve was a young boy.  Three months later they returned.  Both were so caught up in their own anxiety they didn’t seem to notice the other was tense.  That is until Tony noticed a ring wrapped around some of the greasiest French fries he’d ever ingested and Steve saw a ring hanging off the toothpick in his burger.  An awkward silence settled upon them, which Tony quickly broke with a most casual comment.

“Natasha was right.  We do have a bad habit of making everything a competition.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Pretty sure I gave you your ring first.”

“But you saw yours first.”

“Oh, and that makes all the difference.  You didn’t even ask me.  And if there’s one thing I learned as a CEO it’s never to agree to something without reading the fine-”

“Tony, will you marry me?”

“-print.  On one condition.”

“Name it.”

“You have to marry me, too.”  He folded his arms over his chest.  “And that’s final.”

“Always have to get in the final word…Everything doesn’t have to be a competition, you know.”

“Says the guy who just arguing with me about who was asking whom, and who had to say yes.”

“That’s because you saw yours first,” Steve repeated.

A few tables over Clint and Natasha, both dressed for an undercover mission, were trying their hardest not to laugh.  Covering her face with her folded up menu, she leaned forward and whispered, “It’s a good thing we came, or this would continue all night.”  He nodded.  “For a couple that decided to move so quickly, they were very quick to cause this to stagnate.”

“Should we jump in?”

“I give them ten more minutes before we intervene, Nat.”  After quickly glancing at Tony and Steve, Clint sighed and shook his head.  “Make that five.”

* * *

  **4) “Spaceman”, The Killers**

 The entire world seemed to throw one big hissy fit after Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark, came out.  Like the shot heard around the world when the Revolutionary War began, you could hear hearts breaking every which way.  Then the engagement was announced and everything changed.

“What is it with straight women losing their minds over two hot guys getting married?” Tony wondered aloud as Bruce, one of the groom’s men, helped him straighten out his tuxedo.  “First they’re sobbing so hard that they’re crashing their cars because I’m gay.  Now fansites are inaccessible because all the bandwidth is being sucked up by their online swooning and gossiping.  How ridiculous does this sound when said out loud- Clint is on patrol to try and keep fans and paparazzi from getting in.  Not guarding entryways, but _on patrol._   Good Lord, this thing is tight.  And not in the flattering way.”

“Maybe you gained some weight after getting your measurements taken?” his science partner-in-crime suggested.

“That’s impossible.  Do you have any idea how many calories you burn during sex with a super soldier?”

“No, and I don’t want to know,” he replied flatly as Tony fidgeted with the tie before eventually tearing it off.  “This is pointless.  Plan B.  We have to resort to Plan B.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow.  “You can’t be serious.”

“You wanna switch suits with me?  No?  Then we’re going to Plan B.”

Steve was a nervous wreck himself, having the same wardrobe malfunction problems as his fiancé.  Natasha, one of the bride’s maids, tried her best to make it fit but all she ended up doing was making it tear.  “Have you gained more muscle mass since you were measured for this?” she asked, inspecting the seams of the tears she created.

“Maybe?” he shrugged.  “Working out has helped with the anxiety…”

“Sex can do that too.  Ease anxiety and build muscle mass, that is,” she replied nonchalantly and he went deep red, avoiding eye contact.  She snickered as she tried to pin the fabric back together only to end up poking herself.  “Ow…Still blushing over it?  Then you’ll be thrilled to know how loud you guys-”

“Natasha, can we please focus on the problem with the tuxedo?” he interrupted in one breath.  She shook her head and took a step back, starting to brainstorm.  “I can’t believe you even ‘made fondue’ before getting married.  But yes, the suit.”  Her eyes lit up.  “You wouldn’t happen to have the Captain America suit here would you?”

“Get married in uniform?  Are you serious?”  She shrugged.  “It’s stretchy, so we know it will fit.”  Before he could respond the communicator disguised as a rose on her red dress began to make a clicking sound.  She pressed on it.  “What’s up Bruce?”

“We have a slight problem.”  She put up a finger and mouthed out ‘One second’ before stepping out into the hallway.  “What’s going on?”

“Tony’s tuxedo doesn’t fit.”  In the background she could hear him whining about being fat and how ‘Steve won’t want to have sex with a whale’.  “That solves my problem,” she replied.  “Have him put on the Iron Man suit.  There are going to be some wardrobe changes.”

Contrary to popular belief the few images of the wedding that were leaked weren’t doctored.  Steve and Tony wed in their respective superhero attire, the best man went from James Rhodes to War Machine, Natasha had her holster over her dress and widow bites on her wrists, instead of a traditional ring bearer Clint shot an arrow with both rings on it down to the pulpit to try an emulate Cupid, Thor thought the wedding and reception were one in the same so he brought barrels of Asgardian mead to the ceremony, and Bruce almost ‘hulk’d out’ when the Westboro Baptist Church came to protest (Tony just blew them kisses and threw flowers at them).

After the honeymoon Tony was making the rounds with the big name talk show hosts, Steve reluctantly coming along with him to a few.  Conan O’Brien had said the pictures looked like ‘a cosplayer’s wet dream’.  Tony was laughing too hard to respond so Steve simply replied, “All that we were missing was the aliens.”

* * *

**5) “On the Way Down”, Ryan Cabrera**

It always started the same way.  First there was feeling of falling down, as simple and harmless as tripping over a shoelace, which quickly became a plunge as if being forcefully pulled.  Then everything went dark and cold.

Steve’s eyes shot open, greeted by the green blurred glow of a digital alarm clock.  Breathing heavily as he wiped the cool beads of sweat off his face and forehead he felt something lightly draped over his waist and light snoring behind him.  _What in the world?_   He rolled onto his back and saw Tony was next to him, snuggling against the super soldier’s bicep and mumbling incoherently in his sleep.  They had only been dating for a week and Steve was still hesitant to share a bed with him; he pretended it was for the very reasons Tony _wanted_ to share a bed. 

In actuality he was afraid of how volatile of a sleeper he had become courtesy of his nightmares.  One night when he managed to get in more than five hours of sleep, a very rare occasion, he punched through the headboard.  After he adjusted to sleeping in this new environment he was just extremely restless.  Both surprised and a little frustrated by Tony’s unwarranted presence he was about to wake him up and kick him out but his peripheral vision caught something small and square shaped attached to the headboard.  He tore off the sticky note and turned the bedside lamp on at the lowest setting.

**Couldn’t sleep.  Nightmares again.  Needed someone to cuddle with but J.A.R.V.I.S. is a cold fish.  
**


	5. Kids These Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2.Turn on your music player and put it on shuffle/random.  
> 3.Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays.  
> 4.Do five of these, then post them.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Dani and each Avenger (and Pepper) during a significant point in time of her young life as they helped raise her. Pay close attention to some of the conversations as they may sound very reminiscent of things she's said and done in Growing Pains or A Tree to Nurture. These are the roots of some of her most prominent characteristics.

Danielle and Natasha 

**1.) “Toxic”, Britney Spears**

“Aunt Natasha? How do you know if a boy likes you?” The red-head almost spit up the tea she was drinking and looked down at the three-year-old sitting next to her. “Why are you asking me that?” She set her cup down on the coffee table, earning her a warning eye from the toddler who pointed at the coasters Steve had set there. She rolled her eyes and grabbed one. “Why not ask your parents?”

“Because you use being a woman to interrogate and manipulate bad guys all the time. So _obviously_ you understand how boys think,” Danielle replied matter-of-factly, index finger in the air. 

“I do what?! Who said that?” _No, wait, don’t tell me…I think I know._

“Daddy,” Danielle replied innocently tapping her feet together, confirming Natasha’s suspicion. “I think he called you a ‘femme fetale’ and that sounded very fancy and French, so I’m certain it’s a compliment. So how do you know?” she demanded. She pounded her fists on her knees, eager to learn the secrets Natasha held.

Natasha couldn’t help but chuckle. “Dani, you’re **far** too young to be dating.” The little girl shook her head. “I don’t want one _now._ I want to know for future reference. And you’re the Black Widow. Don’t your Spider Senses tell you?”

 _You’re only…Why do you…? You’re Tony’s daughter, that’s why._ “First of all, I don’t have those. That costumed poser Spiderkid or Spiderman, whatever his name is, apparently has them if you believe anything in that piece of crap _The Daily Bugle_. Second, it’s not something you can simply ‘sense’. It’s different from person to person. You need to observe every single one carefully. Observe them, analyze their verbal language and body language. Always be aware of everyone and everything around you and them. What are they doing? Who are they talking to? Do they seem relaxed or tense? What are they wearing? Those are the questions you should always be asking yourself.”

“Even clothes can tell you?” she gasped, looking very intrigued and excited to learn more. Natasha couldn’t help but feel that, in the back of her mind, this advice may come back to haunt her someday. “That’s fascinating. And what if a boy does like you, but you don’t want him to?”

“You can’t change how people feel. Feelings change over time and that falls on the other person. But you can steer them in that direction by letting them know you’re not interested. It can be as easy as just saying it.”

“What if a boy doesn’t like you but you want him to?” Danielle asked slowly, eyes narrowing.

“That’s not very different, actually. Observe to find out what he’s like, what he likes, and see if there’s any compatibility.”

Danielle paused and sat very still. She glanced up at Natasha. “And that’s where babies come from, right?” Natasha sharply inhaled and looked over the back of the couch. “Steve! Tony!” she yelled. “She’s doing it again! Just tell her already!”

* * *

Danielle and Clint 

**2.) “Dream”, The Cranberries**

Danielle kicked off her shoes and trudged upstairs, taking the steps instead of the elevator to work off some steam. When she emerged in the living room Clint was reclining on the couch, an old handheld video game system in his hands.

“Hey Dani,” he greeted monotone, trying to focus on the boss he was currently fighting. She shuffled to the kitchen area. “Hey,” she echoed bitterly as she rummaged through the fridge for some comfort food. He frowned and paused the game, then sat up and looked over the couch in her general direction.

“What’s eating you?” he asked with concern. Now that Danielle was in middle school her moods were in perpetual fluctuation but only so much could be attributed to the natural hormonal repercussions of aging. More and more she complained about how hostile of an environment she found her school to be.

“I hate being a teenager and I hate puberty and I hate boys,” she snapped, pulling out some leftover beef lo mein and heating it up in the microwave. “All they care about how hot girls are. Doesn’t help when you’re a kinda sorta celebrity.”

He shrugged. “Girls mature faster than guys do. Not much you can do about it except weather the storm I guess. Sad but true, but that’s life bud,” he replied sympathetically, an emotion she was rarely receptive to even if expressed by her own family.

She snorted. “Oh yeah?” She pulled her food out of the microwave and set it on the island, facing him as she ate. “Rumor has it there’s a list floating around, multiple copies mostly being distributed in the boys’ bathrooms, of the hottest girls in the entire middle school. Guess who, aside from the usual crap about superhero parents and homo parents is now getting unwanted messages in her locker about being a ‘total hottie’…No doubt solely due to the fact that she’s famous simply for being famous…” The blonde shook her head, taking in a mouthful of noodles. “I’m nevuh gating (I’m never dating).” She swallowed. “I’m never gonna find someone who gives a flying fuck about me the person. All anyone cares about is me the celebrity or test tube baby or…You’ve heard this rant a thousand times before, ya see what I’m getting’ at.”

“That right there, that’s not entirely true. You aren’t in the best environment to be thinking about dating considering your options are…” He paused to search for the most eloquent way to finish his thought.

She raised an eyebrow. “I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘dickweeds’.”

 _That works._ “Exactly. It’s gonna change when you’re older. Everything is subject to change some way or another, you know that.” She took in another forkful, slowly giving him more of her attention as he began to appeal to her individual perspective. “Case and point. Your dad was no different not too long ago. Everyone wanted a piece of him. He milked it but his love life was, emotionally speaking, empty. And along comes Steve.”

She rolled her shoulders in seemingly reluctant agreement. “OK, concede, ya got me there. If dad can turn that playboy lifestyle around and actually find someone who cares about him for who he is I _guess_ there’s hope for me. Worrying about this years before I need to?” she guessed with a slight grimace.

He nodded. “Definitely. As for the guys at your school…Just remember teenage boys are all idiots and like to think they know everything but in actuality they don’t know jack about squat. Pay no mind to that urban legend of a list or those notes you’re getting.”

“Oh. So I’m **not** pretty. Is that what you’re saying?” she asked with a sarcastic grin.

* * *

Danielle and Bruce 

**3.) “Home”, Three Days Grace**

Bruce wasn’t sure who made him more nervous, the newborn baby in the tower or he himself. He did his best to avoid her for as long as he could and made little secret of it. Initially everyone understood his apprehension and appreciated the precautionary measures he was taking but eventually he would have to acclimate; Danielle wasn’t going anywhere and as far as they knew neither was he, though the thought had crossed his mind. It was hard enough adjusting to living with five other people, but now there was a baby in the vicinity. And as to be expected she was fussy, needy, and drained everyone. Before Danielle was born Natasha did her best to reassure him that it would all work out somehow and he needn’t doubt himself, but that was much easier said than done.

As predicted she was developing at an alarmingly fast pace, capable of what most are around a year or so when she was but a few months old. She was mobile and getting her hands into anything and everything she could. At the time it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to find her in the strangest of places such as having crawled into the washing machine, onto counter tops, into the elevator, or even into people’s bedrooms. Despite his best efforts and Natasha’s encouragement the longer he was in the tower the more his concern grew. It took a lot of thought and self-reflection on his part but as her first birthday neared Bruce decided it would be best for him to relocate until she was a little older and more ‘manageable’ for fear that she may trigger an unwanted visit from ‘the other guy’.

He had no idea how he was going to present this to the others or where he would even stay, but as far as he was concerned anywhere else was better than the tower for the time being. He sat on his bed and pondered, trying to formulate the best way to initiate the conversation. His thoughts were interrupted by a little creature bursting into his room and climbing up onto the bed. She began jumping up and down demanding he play with her.

 _Your timing could not have been worse…_ “Dani, please stop,” he requested calmly, “I’m getting a headache.” Much to his surprise she complied and sat next to him, mimicking his posture. “Did you…want something?” he asked apprehensively. She rarely approached him which he harkened up to the fact that he actively avoided her, something she seemed to have picked up on.

“I never see you!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and confirming his suspicion. “You see daddy in the lab. But not me.” She looked up at him with great hurt in her eyes. “Did I do something bad?”

He sighed and ran his hand down his face. “No, you didn’t do anything.” _How does one explain to a child ‘it’s not you, it’s me’?_

“You’re lying. I’m scary,” she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. “I break things but it’s an accident. I don’t try! And sometimes I hurt people. But not on purpose! I don’t know why I do bad things but I do…” She huffed. “How do you stay good? Is there a cure to always be good?”

“A cure?” He tried his hardest not to laugh at such an absurd notion, one only a child could consider to be plausible. “If there was I would have found it by now, believe me. And you are far from scary.” _What planted all of this into her head?_

“Am too!” she argued. “Daddy always says it’s okay because it’s how I am. Father says I’ll learn. But no one can teach me! No one but you because you always stay good.” She tugged at his sleeve. “Please teach me not to be bad,” she pleaded. “I don’t like it. I’m scared of me.”

 _News to me. Then again, she’s right, I never see her._ “Well, um…” He folded his hands in his lap and began brainstorming. It had been so long that he had gone without losing self-control that it became second nature and he need not rely on his ‘secret’ anymore. Even if he did he could never advise a child to always be angry. “I needed to find a way to be calm to stay away from the things that ‘made me scary’. So I went to India to be a doctor. I decided to try helping people instead of focusing on myself and that helped.”

She nodded slowly. “That’s good. But I can’t do those things. I can’t help people. I’m not even this many.” She held up her index finger. “I’m not big enough.”

“You will be eventually.”

She shook her head furiously. “No waiting! I need to do good things now to stop being scary. I don’t want to be scary and mean when I’m a big person. I wanna be good too, just like you.”

“And you want to start now but you don’t know how because of your age? Well you could start by not drawing on the walls in permanent marker.”

“I’m practicing art. To be like my father,” she protested.

“Maybe that’s the problem. You’re trying to be like other people. Try to be like you instead. Maybe then you won’t be so scared of you.”

“How do I be me?” The concept seemed alien to her.

“First, stop telling yourself that you’re scary. You’re only as scary as you think you are.”

“It’s imagination? It’s not real?” She seemed utterly fascinated by such a foreign notion and leaned closer, eager to hear more.

“Something like that…It’s called ‘internalization’. If you believe you’re a certain way then you’ll act that way. But if you think positive then you’ll feel better about yourself.”

“And being good means helping people.”

“It can, yes.”

“OK.” She began counting off on her fingers. “No saying ‘I’m scary’ because then I believe I'm scary, help people, be me. And that’s how you be good.”

“It’s a start.”

* * *

Danielle and Thor 

**4.) “Audience of One”, Rise Against**

“Do you get homesick being down here?” Danielle stood in Thor’s doorway, head tilted to the side. “I know you go back to visit sometimes since your family and friends are up there.”

“They are here as well,” he replied looking over at her. “Or have you forgotten that I live here?” She chuckled and replied, “I tried to when I was much younger, remember? Arguments instigated over bedtime stories...So do you no longer think of Asgard as home and this is your home instead? Or is it split?”

“It’s…” He paused. “When I am here my life in Asgard seems like a very distant memory, perhaps even a dream. The same can be said for Midgard when I am not here. When I return to one realm it is as if I’m seeing my friends for the first time in hundreds of Earth years, almost like I was living in fear of never seeing them again. And when I come back here I feel as though the others and I have become brothers in arms for the first time all over again. And one sister in arms,” he quickly added. “Why do you ask?”

Danielle shrugged and took a few steps in, hands behind her back. “Dunno. Was just wondering how you…balance it I guess. Someday when Stark Industries is mine I’ll have to travel all over for business junk and, well, I’ve never really thought of myself as a homebody but the thought of being gone for awhile…It’s weird. The thought of traveling is really exciting and if I have my say I’d go to college overseas. Granted that’s four years away if I do continue through high school at the average pace. Anyway I just don’t really get the concept of going elsewhere as a part of my life but not leaving my life behind, if that makes sense. I feel like I’d be leaving everyone and everything that matters behind me while I’m time zones away. It just sounds lonely.”

“Perhaps. But you will always have a home to return to when it’s over.”

“I guess. And being gone might make me appreciate it all a little more, I know. I dunno why it’s bugging me so much. Just something that’s been on my mind. That’s all. Thanks.” Stuffing her hands in her pockets, fourteen-year-old Danielle shuffled to her bedroom as she slowly began to digest a startling realization. She had always known it but never before had she put it into words. She was lonely. She was so lost in thought that she hadn’t heard Thor follow her nor did she notice his presence in her doorway. Even if she hadn’t been it would take an earthquake to get her attention as she was shuffling through her massive library for something to read and get her mind off of it.

He cleared his throat to get her attention and she looked over her shoulder. “There is one other thing you must take into consideration.”

“What’s that?” she asked with mild and tapering interest.

“You will always have a family to return to as well.”

* * *

Danielle and Pepper 

**5.) “Into the West”, Annie Lennox**

“You don’t know any bedtime stories?” the toddler gasped as if Pepper had just admitted to something criminal. The strawberry blonde shook her head. “I’m afraid not. I can tell you plenty of work stories. I’m sure those will bore you into a deep sleep,” she joked. Danielle shook her head. “I want a story. I like stories.”

“I know. Give me a moment…There really isn’t much I can tell you about that you don’t already know from your dad, Dani. I’m sorry,” she shrugged.

Rarely if ever did Pepper have the time to watch Danielle when no one else was available, and tonight was the first night since the first few weeks after she had been born that the businesswoman took time off to watch her for the night. Having no children of her own or experience with raising a young child left Pepper feeling like a fish out of water. The little girl dropped her chin into her palms. “If you don’t know stories, what do you know?”

 _No, no, no…I don’t really have a choice, do I?_ She sighed. “When I was younger I was part of my high school choir.” Danielle’s eyes lit up. “You can sing?” she whispered excitedly. Pepper grimaced slightly. “It’s been awhile…But I did love it. I’m going to take a wild guess that you don’t get a lullaby very often, do you?”

The little girl shook her head. “No, not ever! Except when daddy sang “The Elements” but that was yucky. He can’t sing. I threw my pillow at him but he just wouldn’t stop. He can be so frustrating sometimes.”

“Oh believe me, I know,” she chuckled. She looked at the closed door nervously, wondering how soundproof the room was and if the sound might carry. It had been decades since Pepper sang to anyone or anything, save for her shower head, and to say she suffered from stage fright would be an understatement. Smiling at the little girl she said, “Nothing ventured, nothing gained. I can’t promise I’ll sound great though.”

“Anything is better than daddy. I had that song stuck in my head for days!”


End file.
